072614EddyRubi2
06:11:28 -- automatedContraption AC began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 18:11 -- 06:11:44 CG: =()Oh hey Wb.> 06:12:31 AC: Heyo 06:12:53 CG: =()You eh...It's gonna sound weird but, You notice anything different about my text?> 06:13:14 CG: =()Because I'm wondering where these features came from.> 06:13:22 AC: Is it sword of typing? 06:13:36 CG: =()...T T> 06:13:42 CG: =()Yeah I suppose it looks like it.> 06:14:09 CG: =()I just woke up to it really.> 06:15:43 AC: Thats weird. maybe it was your parental unit 06:16:38 CG: =()My mom? I guess so. I'll have to figure it out later. But either way, I'm wondering if you know more about that dream world than I think. It's on assumption from when you said 'don't mention those planets to anyone unless they ask you.'> 06:19:55 AC: Oh not really 06:20:11 AC: Its just a certain group doesnt want the information getting out 06:20:29 CG: =()Miloko and Darmok?> 06:24:21 AC: Well they are part of said group yes 06:24:39 AC: dont ask about any more though 06:24:45 AC: Youll know in due time 06:25:01 CG: =()Well alright. > 06:25:23 CG: =()What I'm bothered about was interrupting them when they were being in private. I just didn't know where else to go or what to do.> 06:26:08 CG: =()And considering I've never been with people long enough to 'get the picture', their faces looked like I was being a nuisance when I saw them.> 06:29:18 AC: well we were in kind of a weird hurry to get places 06:29:41 CG: =()Exactly!> 06:29:56 CG: =()I was just trying to get adjusted and I didn't have time to think.> 06:30:22 CG: =()I mean, who would you go to if you were me and in a place you were unfamiliar with?> 06:30:56 AC: Never thought of asking one of the little white guys? 06:31:18 CG: =()I only asked one about Enzo and my guitar.> 06:31:44 CG: =()I was looking for Enzo and thought maybe Darmok knew anyone who could take me there to his tower.> 06:32:26 AC: Well i guess if i see enzo in-game i should send him your way? 06:32:36 AC: ((take out ingame insert on prospit)) 06:33:04 CG: =()Thanks. I'm sure things will clear up, but Enzo is gonna have a hissy fit over 'magic doesn't exist' and being in a land where 'magic does exist'.> 06:33:29 CG: =()The guy's a real stickler for philosophy but he helps keep me grounded.> 06:34:04 AC: Yeah thats true 06:34:19 CG: =()In a sense, I really need him around.> 06:37:52 CG: =()You ever had someone you needed the most to help balance you out?> 06:39:10 AC: Mmm... 06:39:12 AC: Honestly? 06:39:16 CG: =()Yeah.> 06:39:20 AC: Nope 06:39:27 CG: =()What about your sister?> 06:41:40 AC: She doesn't keep me level? 06:41:50 AC: If anything I level her out...which is weird 06:42:13 CG: =()Well you ever thought about how you two need each other in that regard then?> 06:42:24 AC: ...were related though? 06:42:36 AC: Well. in a way a troll is related to people. 06:43:00 CG: =()I mean spending more time with her and perhaps bonding together more instead of being 'just related'.> 06:44:39 AC: ...anyway continue 06:44:46 CG: =()Sorry.> 06:45:06 CG: =()But with Enzo, he has the ability to have a vision and focus on it.> 06:45:20 CG: =()I suppose it was his vision that drew me in and got me trying to help it come true.> 06:46:00 CG: =()Since then I've been trying to be as loyal as I can.> 06:46:53 CG: =()Now we got six bandmates, Though Thiago and Tethys wanna drop again, He's got more people to talk to, and I got a friend who has a mind that can help me think past just my emotions.> 06:48:11 CG: =()I dunno what I would do without him.> 06:50:05 AC: Hmm. maybe your that troll <> with him 06:50:26 CG: =()I wouldn't call it passionate but I would call it like finding a brother I always wanted.> 06:51:27 AC: So... hes a bro? 06:51:31 CG: =()Yeah.> 06:51:41 AC: Well thats just a friend 06:52:22 CG: =()Well like we talked about before between you and I, it feels good having a friend.> 06:52:42 AC: Not used to having friends? 06:52:52 CG: =()Never had any growing up...> 06:53:00 CG: =()All I had was my mom.> 06:53:27 CG: =()You could say I was sheltered.> 06:53:36 CG: =()I can't figure out why.> 06:57:19 CG: =()But it's really the reason why I'm excited as I am about meeting people.> 06:57:27 CG: =()Real people I can actually get along with or have fights with.> 06:57:42 CG: =()...and yes it's awkward to wanna have fights but...At least I'm actually seeing someone new.> 07:05:03 AC: Hm. Unfortuante. 07:07:16 CG: =()You really don't know how lucky you are to actually talk to people even if it's pleasantries. No idea how overlooked having a meaningful arguement or a rational conversation of likes would be. You're even lucky enough to learn when a person is being real with you or bullshitting about how they are just to get at your fortunes. You have those experiences and you have the ability to find someo 07:07:16 CG: ne you really like and say 'I want to be with this person'. I don't have that luxury because for me, day in and day out, all I do is wake up, study books, watch the internet, play games, be with my mother, and be in bed wondering what being with real people would be like...> 07:08:20 CG: =()I deeply apologize for this long winded monologue but I thank fate for having me get the chance to even learn about others and be involved in these conversations...> 07:09:42 CG: =()In miloko's standpoint, it's often the gods intentions working in strange ways. In Enzo's standpoint, it's most likely coincidence and personal drive. In my standpoint, it's just enough of a gift to feel like I can finally say 'I exist to someone'.> 07:09:59 AC: You scream therefore you are 07:10:07 AC: Or something like that 07:10:26 CG: =()Not worth screaming if no one is around to hear you.> 07:10:46 CG: =()But this is just how I am.> 07:11:25 CG: =()I'm being dead honest, regardless of how much I chat with people, I feel like a social outcast who's finally learning how it feels to be a conversating fool.> 07:11:55 CG: =()And I am deeply thankful that I got to meet anyone...> 07:12:02 CG: =()...and...that I got to meet you.> 07:12:31 AC: Youre welcome I guess 07:12:51 CG: =()Are you okay with me talking this much?> 07:14:16 CG: =()This is just feeling like I'm coming off as another one of those pleasantries.> 07:15:40 AC: Well im rather used to people talking a lot. I'm not big on words myself... Its... Just how I am. I like to keep things to a point unless i'm under extreme distress of some kind 07:16:15 CG: =()Where you feel like you gotta yell at the top of your lungs to get a word in edge wise?> 07:17:17 AC: More like not being listened to. Doesn't happen often... 07:18:03 CG: =()Well I'm always welcome to listen to your worries.> 07:18:21 CG: =()You just gotta speak up more. Or treat it like it's King of fighters.> 07:18:44 CG: =()If someone's not giving you room to speak or breath, make a point in doing so.> 07:20:17 CG: =()Or just knock em in the jaw. That can work too.> 07:20:20 AC: I keep my worries bottled sorry. Theyre on the shelf next to the stuff i care about. 07:20:39 CG: =()Like your robots and video games? Or maybe something more?> 07:20:54 AC: Robots and video games yes 07:21:27 AC: and some other things maybe 07:21:40 CG: =()Like what?> 07:25:24 AC: Idk id have to think about it. There isnt much up there that im willing to talk about 07:25:59 CG: =()Where as I've been quite an open book.> 07:26:29 CG: =()I understand.> 07:26:47 AC: Its cool. 07:27:14 CG: =()Of course. I'm always here to talk to.> 07:34:52 AC: Oh have you had any further dreams on prospit? 07:35:25 CG: =()I haven't checked yet. Even if I did, it'd be just floating around strumming music.> 07:35:30 CG: =()It's...Actually quite soothing.> 07:36:18 AC: Meaning? 07:36:34 CG: =()I sorta started playing a song I remember hearing.> 07:36:42 CG: =()Dunno if you'd like it though.> 07:41:01 CG: =() https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOEDsSLNvj4&list=FLJq-WBQopwtbFx1bED8YTMA&index=18 > 07:41:18 CG: =()Word of mention, it's rather mellow.> 07:49:55 AC: Hm 07:50:02 AC: Alright ill bite. one sec 07:50:19 CG: =()Okay.> 07:51:58 AC: Not my cup of tea but its nice 07:52:37 CG: =()Told you.> 07:53:11 AC: That you did. thanks for sharing it though 07:53:18 CG: =()You're welcome.> 07:53:23 CG: =()It was just how I felt.> 07:55:16 CG: =()Plus that was the kind of mood I got from Prospit.> 07:58:05 CG: =()Thanks for talking with me at least. I hope this chat was okay for you too.> 07:58:23 AC: oh of course it was. thanks for talking to me 07:58:34 CG: =()Anytime. Game later?> 07:58:45 AC: Mm... Rather game now if you dont mind 07:58:50 CG: =()Love to.> 07:59:06 AC: My choosing this time. Empire earth 07:59:10 CG: =()Bring it on.> 07:59:11 AC: gold edition 07:59:15 CG: =()... GULP...> 07:59:37 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 19:59 --